War of the Worlds: Forever and Always
by Aurora-Dawn Redbird
Summary: Ivy and George are back and things with Ruby are still touchy, plus Demitri is still around. Things appear to be back to normal, but how long will the stay that way ?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back my friends If your reading that confused this is the sequal so you might want to read War of the Worlds: Ivy's side first to get up to speed with all of the recent events :D Ivy and I are back with the second installment of War of The Worlds so I hope you enjoy ! Please Review :)**

**x**

Chapter 1

We were home for the summer, George, Ginny, Ron and I. I was staying with them whilst my parents went on a world cruise for their wedding anniversary, so I was staying with them until I returned back to Hogwarts for the Autumn Term. Things had been awkward at first, we all knew that Fred was in fact alive but Molly and Arthur thought otherwise, they had buried their son 6 months ago but that knowledge changed on the 16th June, Ruby's birthday. It started at breakfast; we were all sitting around the battered oak table eating our porridge in silence. Deathly silence. That is until Ron shouted "FREDS ALIVE". George and I groaned burying our heads in our hands, all that work over 6 months for nothing. "It broke the silence didn't it?" Ron muttered under his breath. Molly dropped the plate that she was washing up "WHAT" she stuttered as the plate hit the floor, spreading soap suds across the linoleum, and Arthur suddenly stood up.

Ginny stuck her head around the corner "Where is he?" she asked eagerly.

"Living with Ruby somewhere" he shrugged and looked at me, "isn't that right Ivy" I glared at him.

"shut up Ron" I hissed under my breath before slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch" he moaned glaring at me.

"you all knew" Molly gasped, we all went bright red, and then starter talking at once "well you know…"

"umm…"

"you wouldn't understand…"

"it was for your own good…"

"it was the logical thing to do…"

"we didn't want to hurt you…"

"it was Ron…"

"Shut up it was you…"

"Go away I never…"

Until Molly flung her arms in the air "ENOUGH". We all shut up instantly, mouths half open from being unable to finish our sentences. "Get out all of you, I cannot cope with all this bickering, don't come back till dinner" she ordered. We all got up to slink out and go, "but not before I talk to you girls, Ivy, Ginny stay right where you are" we both froze "Ohh dear" we both mumbled. "Boys go see your father".

We followed Molly into the shabby sitting room and sat down on the sofa next to Ginny, Molly pacing the room in front of us. "What you have don is unacceptable, it was wrong to lie to us like you did".

"I'm so sorry Molly" I told her

"I know you are love, I know you meant it in the nicest possible way but it was wrong and I need you to know how I feel about it"

"I can understand that" I agreed.

"As for you missy" she Turned to Ginny "Ginevra Weasley I expected more from you, your behavior has been unacceptable , I expected more of you, you should have told me as your mother I had a right to know"

"I know mum but I just couldn't tell you"

"there is probably something else you should know about Fred" I interrupted, blushing ashamed. Ginny fidgeted nervously in her seat biting her lip, Molly just stared at me. "Well you see there is this group of vampires called the Volturi and they attacked Ruby, turning her into one of them, they then brain washed her into attacking Fred but then something happened, involving me, and she became a Halfling, only half vampire so when we did go to battle and she attacked Fred he only became half undead" I muttered.

"And this involved you how" she stammered.

"I'm. Like. Them" I announced.

"BUT YOU EAT" Molly exclaimed

"And sleep but I still need blood, but I'm a vegetarian vampire so only drink animal blood" I informed her.

"Did Ruby do this to you?" She inquired, I nodded, she came over and put her arms around me and gave me a hug, it's ok Ivy we're here for you " We all suddenly looked round as George stormed out of Arthur's study, slamming the door. "I thing I has better go find him" I told Molly, she nodded in agreement. So I got up and followed George out of the back door.

I found him sitting at the far end of the meadow his knees tucked up with his chin resting on them. "You ok" I asked as I sat down next to him leaning my head against his shoulder and wrapping my arm around his toned waist. "Yeh I guess" he muttered slipping his arm round my waist. We sat like that for a while and then he suddenly jumped up, "I need to show you something".

"Umm Ok" I said as he helped me to my feet and followed him down the lane, his hand in mine. After we reached the end of the drive he dove into the bushes and returned holding our brooms, I grinned "Prepared much"

"you can never be to prepared"he grinned back pulling me into a gentle kiss and then pulling away still grinning, teasing me before climbing onto his broom and hovering over me before he threw mine down "Follow me" winking.

As we flew across the countryside cloaked in invisibility spells until we reached the top of a wooded hill and landed in a small clearing with a tent and a fire already stacked with wood. "Did you do all this" I exclaimed

"anything for you" he smiled that amazing smile of his, I felt weak at the knees.

"This is… is incredible " I whispered as I turned round on the spot watching the dappled sunlight dance through the leaves and playing across his freckled face and his gorgeous grin. He suddenly ducked into the tent pulling out armful's of cushions and blankets and spread them out around the fire before lighting it and getting out his portable iPod speakers and putting some music on. He took hold of my hand and pulled me towards the blanket. I sat down next to him and lent against him and let him stroke my hair as we watched the sunlight dance around the clearing we lay down on our backs and just enjoyed the moment after the hellish morning we just endured. "I love you" I whispered, and to my delight he nuzzled my head and replied "I love you to" I looked up at his face in the fading sunlight, wow how long had we been sitting here just hugging and kissing? I jumped up and brushed myself down "we'd better get back "

"hey calm down they know, I asked them yesterday"

"you did"

"yes, because I love you"

"I love you to" I repeated again before snuggling down onto his lap and we stayed there and watched the stars come out in the clear night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter has arrived, I do hope you enjoy :) Please review, it would be much appriciated. Constructive critisism welcome :D x**

Chapter 2

I awoke as the sun curled it's fingers over the emerald green tree tops and an the Wesley's tawny owl landed on my lap with a letter dropping out of it's beak. I uncurled myself swiftly form George and picked it up,

_Breakfast is ready when you want it, Fred's coming later you MUST BE THERE,_

_Love Molly x_

I lent over and kissed Georges head burying my nose in his soft red hair, "morning sleepy head" I muttered as he rolled over and gazed at me, I just stroked his face and kissed him. "your mum sent us a wake up call" I joked,

"Uhhh" he groaned "too early, why did she have to do that."

"Because she loves you and tough, you need to get up" I said pulling the blanket of him, "cold yet?" I then joked.

"That was not cool Ivy Fitzgerald".

"Tough luck, I'm stronger than you".

"Are you sure about that"he joked hugging me tightly as we stared at each other and kissed, we had better get back , Fred's coming over later"

"In that case we had, why didn't you just say" he teased, eager to see his twin. We quickly packed up, well I did I couldn't cope with his snail pace. I threw his broom at him "ready? "

"Definitely" he grinned, he was like an eager puppy, and he couldn't wait to see Fred

"good" I grinned back, I couldn't wait to see Ruby. We set of side by side, holding hands (I'm Gryffendor Quidditch Captain after all!). When we arrived back at The Burrow we flew straight through the back door and into the kitchen and hovered above the table, "morning all" George grinned, that smile was going to last all day.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW" Molly screamed at us,

"yes mum" he was still grinning, nothing could take the wind out of his sails! As we dismounted our brooms and stashed them in the broom cupboard, sat down and tucked into one of Molly's fantastic breakfasts.

Just as we had finished putting the plates away I heard a car pull into the drive and I turned round to greet them "you hear something" George inquired, I forgot that he couldn't hear half the thing I could. "they're here" we both grinned at each other like lunatics. "Race you" I teased.

"That's so not fair" he retorted "you have an advantage"

"I'll go slowly then"

"GO" he shouted halfway out of the door attempting a head start. I ran out of the house and flung my arms around Ruby's neck, it was so good to see her.

"Ruby! I've missed you" I said, "why couldn't you have called?" I demanded.

"Supposed to be undiscovered remember." I huffed, but took her hand and led her into the warmth of the burrow.

"Lupin's been worried sick, about you and what's happened, I told him you were fine and living in a flat Alice bought but he still thought something was wrong." I told her

"I'll go visit later, if I'm still alive by then." She tried to joke, unsuccessfully.

"2-3, he has no lessons, go see him then." I informed her, he was teaching summer school up at Hogwarts After what seemed like an eon of "OMG FREDDD! " from almost everyone things calmed down and we all went and sat down to talk things through. This could get interesting. George sat down on the sofa and I sat on the floor leaning against his legs. Molly sat down on one of the other sofa's with Arthur standing behind her resting his hands on her shoulders for moral support.

"Why did you do this to us Fred?" they inquired

"It was my fault, I convinced him it would be best, well it still is best that you dont tell anyone Fred's alive." Ruby was standing up for him

"Why, why shouldn't people know." Molly snapped, cross.

"Because if a certain group of people find out we're all going to die." Ruby announced, we all fell silent. Ginny sat up suddenly, "why?" she squeaked.

"Because it is the only rule for people like us to keep our existence a secret. And I have personal experience of how that law is enforced."

"What 'personal experience'?" Arthur snapped, this wasn't going well Ruby sighed and took a deep breath, we all understood what she meant and we also knew that she didn't want to remember that incident.

George nudged me out of the way gently with his foot and went over to his dad. Ohh dear... "Dad, please don't make her go over this. We all know what happened. I'll fill you in later." Arthur nodded realising that it might be a touchy subject.

"Well what are you? You said people like us," they obviously wanted to hear it from them they didn't want to believe me they couldn't bring themselves to. "Vampires, well kinda. I was but now we're just half vampires. Yes we drink blood, no we dont use people, we drink animals. We aren't affected by sun, crosses, stakes, garlic, makes no difference. Anything else?"

Molly and Arthur just stood there, realising that I had told them the truth Ginny shifted away trying to hide her guilt

"Fred? You too?" He nodded slowly,

"There was a war and well Ruby was made to." I looked over at Arthur an d he had turned a odd colour and pointed a finger at Ruby "You. Turned. My. Son. Into. A-a-a VAMPIRE!" Ruby laughed sheepishly. "You have taken my son away from us and what are you, just his girlfriend. Who are you to take away my boy?" He yelled at her as she shrunk back..

My heightened hearing picked up on something Fred said "You and I both know she is more than a girlfriend to me. Or she will be in the very near future." I stared at him, he'd forgotten about me, so he grinned sheepishly at me just before Ruby abruptly stood up, very cross "I can see when I'm not welcome, I'll be going now" and picked up little Nellie and stormed out and jumped in the car and drove off leaving Fred looking around the room worried. He then walked out and George and I followed him into the kitchen.

"What shall I tell them" he whispered,

"the truth" George and I both informed him,

"be honest" I added giving him a quick hug before dragging him back in before he changed his mind. We re-entered with everyone looking at us, George resumed his position as did I before Fred started. "Ruby had no choice, she was trained and forced to do what she did, she was a young vampire who was easily impressionable. They used this to their advantage. It was this or the Volturi would have killed me. " he hung his head. I stood up. "it's true" now the attention was on me I motioned for Fred to get out whilst they didn't notice, he could do it fast enough. "they were going to come for him and that would have been a far worse out come than having your son around in one for or another" I informed them before it was my turn the run from the room, crying all eyes burning into my back watching me leave with such an unusual swiftness for someone they though was human until yesterday. Today had been too much. I went out, through the meadow to the orchard and climbed a tree to the twin's old tree house which was full of all their old battered joke books and endless collections of magazines and comic books. I dropped down into one of the bean bags whilst George clambered up, with much dificulty (there wasn't a ladder and I just jumped) joined me and just let me cry for the first time in a long while, I had been balling my feeling up for too long, I let him hold me and wipe away my tears until I was too tired to cry anymore and he rocked me to sleep for the rest of the afternoon and into the night .


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter - This time it is purely Ivy and George. Please enjoy (ohh and review :D)**

Chapter 3

I looked down at my watch, wow I slept a long time, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately sleeping, things just caught up with me I needed a break. I looked up to see George just looking at me smiling serenely like nothing else mattered, man I loved that boy. I stretched out, cracking my joints "come here you" I smiled at him,

"don't mind if I do" he grinned back he said as he sat down next to me kissing me gently and running his hands through my tousled hair "I love you Ivy Fitzgerald"

"I love you to George Weasley"

"so what shall we do today? " he asked nuzzling my head

"Lets go out" I said jumping up, I hadn't done anything for days. He looked happy, finally about to do something constructive.

"Where shall we go "

"Lets go to the beach" I grinned

"Now I like the sound of that".

"Humm I bet you do, fit girls in bikinis"

"none of them will be a patch on you I bet" He could be so sweet sometimes,

"ahh thank you" I said smiling, I had the best boyfriend. "let's get some breakfast"

"yes let's" he replied as I dropped down through the hatch landing neatly on the floor, sadly he didn't manage it with as much finesse as I did and a few planks came down with him, he grinned sheepishly and chucked the planks to me "please" he did puppy dog eyes, "Fred would kill me if I broke our tree house",

"Ok ok" I gave in, those eyes made me go weak at the knees, well more than the sight of my boyfriend usually did. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was actually mine. I jumped lithely onto his shoulders and punched to boards back in, who needed a hammer? "At least someone can do DIY" he teased,

"isn't that supposed to be your job" I quipped, joking and taking his hand in mine as we walked back up to the house for a fuel stop before hitting the beach. We walked into the kitchen and it was chaos, Ron and Ginny were standing in the middle of the devastation covered head to toe in flour. "It was Ron"

"It was Ginny" they said in unison pointing at each other.

"I don't care who it was you have to clean up NOW before mum sees" George ordered." before Mum see's what", we all spun round to find Molly standing in the hall way surveying the mess. We all shuffled together whilst I reached into my pocket for my wand. A few flicks behind my back later and a tiny sigh from Ginny confirmed that my magic had worked, I had finally performed a spell without opening my mouth. Fantastic. I hoped it worked properly. "before you see the lovely breakfast that we made you" I said stepping aside to reveal an immaculate kitchen and a fabulous breakfast with flowers and fresh bread. Molly's jaw dropped, "you did all this" we all nodded in unison "that was so… so… lovely. Come here you lot". I turned around to go upstairs, "you to Ivy" I smiled, I loved it here, I felt like part of the family. After our 'family hug' I ran upstairs to the guest room to dig out what I needed, my sunglasses, magazine and thick dog eared book and I dug out my swimming costume and sundress and giant floppy hat and stuffed them into my Flip-Flop (brand) canvas beach bag and ducked into the bathroom to change throwing on my bikini and blue and white flower print tea dress and chunky knit cardigan, come on it was England. I walked down into the kitchen my gladiator sandals click clacking on the stairs. George was waiting for me his dad's car keys dangling from his fingers "shall I drive or do you want to" I snatched the keys from his hand.

"Ohh I'm most definitely driving" I didn't trust his road sense well enough yet.

"but girls can't drive" he teased.

"well boys have no sense of direction" I retorted. We then just grinned at eat other before I sauntered out of the door, "see you later guy's"

"bye" they all shouted from various places around the house. I walked over to the garage and climbed into the twins old battered VW Beetle and revved the engine as George climbed in trying to make sense on the OS map. I took it out of his hands and turned it the other way up "that might help" I teased, "told you boys have no sense of direction"

"why are you letting me navigate then? " he questioned.

"Because practice makes perfect, and the fact that I know the way anyway. Photographic memory remember" I said tapping the side of my head. He hit me on the arm and pretended to sulk. About 10 minutes later he gave up on his vow of silence and thought that it would be more fun to bug me. "Are we nearly here yet" he wined like a small child. "No not yet"

"but I'm hungry"

"there are apples in my bag"

"but I don't like apples"

"That is why there are bananas for you, monkey boy" he then started to make monkey noises.

"your the best girlfriend ever"

"I know" I replied grinning and pulling over into a car park on the cliff tops.

"wow" he gasped "not that's what I call a view". The cliffs rolled down to a quiet sandy beach with aquamarine water and pure blue sky. It was gorgeous. "The water matches you eyes" he was a hopeless romantic so I lent up to kiss him. We ambled our way down the cliff path, with our towels and being George he had managed to produce a bucket and spade. Typical George. Anyway we went and found a spot leaning up against the cliff so I could sit and read. We settles down against the vast wall of chalk and he immediately ran off to build 'the best sand sculpture I had ever seen'. Now this could end up interesting! I settled down to read my book and must have become totally absorbed in it just sitting and reading there in the warmth of the summer sun.

I closed my book to find that George had laid out a picnic for us, the sight made my stomach growl. "you finished now Miss antisocial"

"I'm sorry but you know what I'm like when I get into a book"

"yeh I do, so I left you to finish it in one go so I could have you all to myself, cunning isn't it"

"you are an evil mastermind" I joked before kissing him. "how's your masterpiece coming along then? "

"nearly complete then you can see, no peaking before then. Promise? " .

"I promise" I said grudgingly

"Good, now food" He turned around to retrieve our picnic from the hamper and produced my favourite, his mums gammon and home made chilli jam for me and of course peanut butter and jelly sandwich for himself plus a bottle of homemade cloudy lemonade. "thank you" I said as he poured me a cup and handed me my sandwich. "Your welcome" he grinned. We munched away in silence for a few minutes and then he just leaned over and whispered "you've got chilli sauce round your mouth"

"you know I can't eat neatly" I joked

"do you want me to help clean you up"

"Humm, tempting" I crooned as he kissed away the sauce and the jumped up, now It was my turn to sulk, so I pouted unhappily and glared at him. "it's time for your surprise" he teased knowing that I couldn't resist. A smile quickly returned to my face as he led me towards his masterpiece (his words not mine). As we approached I could see raised lumps along the sand as we got even closer I could see that they were letters and once I was practically on top of them they read IVY FITZGERALD I LOVE YOU. "you did this for me" I gasped

"who else do you know called Ivy Fitzgerald silly" he said as he poked me in the ribs and I bent double laughing he came over and picked me up and threw me into the water. I stood up, bedraggled hair hanging around my face and my dress plastered to my body. "You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That" I growled, slowly before chasing him down the sand before jumping onto his back and kissing his temple and resting my chin on his shoulder as he wrapped my legs around his waste to give me a piggy back. "thank you monkey boy"

"your welcome" I kissed his temple again,

"I love you"

"I love you to". We strolled up the beach, well he strolled and I hung on. I then let go and we just kept walking up and down the beach, hand in hand whispering I love you's, kissing and hugging until the tide came in and we had to go back to the car collecting out stuff and stumbling up the cliff. I didn't want the day to end so I sat on the bonnet and pulled George towards me "come here you"

"I think I just might". I kissed him again and turned slightly so that he could sit next to me and put his arm around my waist so I lent against his toned body and held his other hand in mine. The sun then began to set and its rich reds and pinks and oranges bathed us in their gentle light. "it's been a perfect day" George whispered.

"It has been".

Today had really been a perfect day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you :D**

Chapter 4

I sauntered into the kitchen after my morning fly, I needed to keep up if I had any hope of coaching the Gryffendor team to success, I made that mistake last year. Luckily I had the twins and Harry around to help. George was sitting at the table buttering his toast. "Jeez what time did you get up"

"not that early " I decided

"whatever" George teased "do you want breakfast because if you do you may have to hunt around the cupboard. The greedy pig over there ate the last slice" he said kicking Ron under the table. "what" he objected with a mouth stuffed full. I just laughed, "I need something more… umm substantial" they both got what I meant. They didn't live far from Dartmoor so a little bit of wild pony was what I had to have regrettably. But on the conservation council was one of Alice's contacts so I got the odd message when they needed culling slightly to keep numbers down (I received one the day before yesterday) so I jumped in the car and headed down there. It had been so much easier at school, miles of open countryside with an whole arrangement of animals in the remote Scottish highlands. No one around for miles but down here there were people everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. I had to wipe the minds of a few unexpected ramblers. Opps.

After quenching my thirst I headed home to find George still sitting at the table. "Lazy bones" I teased as I walked in. "you haven't even gotten dressed yet".

"well you must have just been fast then" I looked up at the kitchen clock and noticed that it had a small smudge of flour over the number 12. I grinned. I had been gone less than an hour. "Ok you win I just couldn't wait to get back to you" I leant down to kiss his nose as I heard my phone ring upstairs, I groaned, "I'll be right back" I promised before dashing up the stairs and digging around through the bag that I took to the beach yesterday until I discovered my phone buried in the depths. After around 5 rings and me blowing the sand off of it I answered it. I heard sobbing and gulps of breath and then Ruby's clearly shaken voice. "I-I- Ivy, I have done something really stupid, your house, come alone please."

"Hey, hey Rubes calm down I'll be there don't worry" I hung up reassuring her all the while she was an utter mess, for the life of me I couldn't work out what had happened. I jumped down the stairs two at a time and grabbed my broom that I had failed to put away earlier. "I've got to go "I yelled at George"

"what again" he called after me.

"SORRY"

I jumped on my broom and flew home cloaked in an invisibility shield. I landed on my driveway and looked around to see if anyone was watching before I mysteriously appeared. I removed the spell and picked up the spare keys from behind the lose brick under the porch eaves. I'd forgotten my own in the rush. I suddenly heard an old voice behind me "Is that you Ivy? "

"Mrs Thompson, how lovely to see you again" I put on my angelic darling daughter act. "it's been too long"

"your looking well I must say, how is that boy of yours, George is it, the ginger one"

"He is fine thank you Mrs Thompson, thank you for asking. I'll tell him you said hello" I said, my subtle way of ending the conversation. "It was lovely to see you again, hopefully it won't be so long next time"

"Yes, goodbye Ivy" she said politely as she walked off. Man I hated that everyone though that I went to an exclusive boarding school; it was the only way to explain my absence during the term. And the exclusive comes from my fathers well paid job. I opened up the door and forced all of the post out of the way before sweeping it into my arms and dumping on our solid oak kitchen table. My parents were still on their world cruise so the house was covered in a thin layer of dust so I sneezed when the pile hit the table. I wondered up to my room, surveying the familiar sights, the pale blue walls and cream carpet. My pin board that covered most of one wall covered in my Quidditch world cup ticket, Gryffendor flag and other photos and memories from over the years. The opposite wall was also completely covered but this time in rows and rows of books. In the middle of this was my bed desk and wardrobe which I opened to grab a few extra clothes whilst I was here. As I finished filling my duffle bag I heard footsteps running down the street with the muffled sound of paws. Ruby and Nellie. I went back downstairs and opened the door just as Ruby skidded up the driveway. She stormed in and plonked herself down on the sofa, her face conveying a mixture of emotions and Nellie was just happy to see me jumping up and down and running round and round my ankles, she really needed to go to puppy training classes. Once she had calmed down (Nellie that is) I sat next down next to ruby, "What happened?"

Ruby then started to spill "I-and-he-and-Demetri-tried to-and-it-was-horrible-and-then-the-wolf-and-Jared-KISSED ME!"

"Demetri did what? And who's Jared? And a wolf? Rubes what have you done?"

"He tried to rape me, Jared's a shapeshifter, he rescued me and then kissed me"

Ruby suddenly stopped and stared towards the door, I turned round to see George standing there furious. He stormed in and stood towering over a frightened Ruby. He must of heard everything. Ohh dear this could get ugly. "You've been cheating on Fred?" He barked at her, his anger overflowing, almost seeping out of him.

"Yes, but it was only once and I didn't mean to and Ivy you said you'd be alone!" Ruby sobbed pointing at me, her emotional all over the place.

"I was, Ruby I was alone" I assured her, I hated seeing her like this. I turned towards my boyfriend, "George why did you follow me?" I shouted, hurt that he followed me.

"You were going somewhere with her, and you know exactly how I feel towards Ruby." I sighed and mouthed "sorry" at Ruby, I truly was.

"So who was he? This mysterious lover." George scoffed.

"He's a shapeshifter like me, I only met him yesterday, look he rescued me from being raped by Demetri I was a little messed up."

"Right...rescued...so now you're repaying him with sexual favours?"

"No!" I Ruby screamed, "I wouldn't"

I just couldn't take this, two people I cared about fighting. "Just stop it! Both of you, I'm so tired of you fighting. She made a mistake! We all do it, George if you tell Fred I will kill you, it's not your place so let her tell him her way." I screamed at them both much to their shock. "But, he's my brother he deserves better than this half scum bitch." George spat angrily, his temper getting the better of his kind nature.

"We're all half vampire here so you insult her species, you insult mine and Fred's too. And I know he's your brother but he's her fian-boyfriend. So leave them alone, for me?" I turned all soppy at the end, reaching out to touch his arm, a truce in a way, I was the only one he was going to listen to.

"This is all centred around one thing though...me telling him, are you sure thats what I should do? I don't think I should, I mean what he doesn't know can't hurt him right?" Ruby asked, confused, almost childlike, scared about the possible consequinces.

"I hate to say this but Ruby, you do have a point." George said slowly. Wow, he agreed with her, that was a start "This is all going to end in tears." I sighed it really was. The discussion ended there, tensions were high and Ruby obviously needed to have a good think so she got up, called for Nellie who came bounding up a complete juxtaposition to the mood we were all in. She clipped on her lead and walked out, forcing a smile in my direction. So I smiled back. And she slipped silently out of the front door. One task down another to go. George.

I wondered over to him pulling him onto the sofa next to me and let him lean his head against my shoulder, which I then gently started to stroke reassuring him of my presence. And there we sat for a few hours. Me and him, together.


	5. Chapter 5

**No reviews :( Please Review it would be much appriciated I would love to know what my readers think, I am always open for suggestions and any other comments :).**

Chapter 5

After just sitting like that for a while George sat up to stretch "cramp" he moaned and sat up walking around the room before wondering over to the window. "cup of tea? "I enquired. Walking over to him and slipping my arm around his waste. "Humm yes that sounds nice" he murmured into my hair. I pulled him closer into a comforting hug and ran my fingers through his thick ginger hair, the mornings events had shaken me up a bit, at least we didn't have to worry about Demitri anymore

I wondered into the kitchen to put the kettle on and whilst waiting I sat pulled myself up on to the work surface swinging my legs under the breakfast bar. George ambled in and came over to me and kissed me. "that's a better height" he teased, that was a sensitive issue. I hated being short, most people towered over me. So I hit him playfully on the arm, but he was right. Less neck ache. We made out for a bit, the kettle had clicked long ago until a cough came from behind me. I jumped out of my skin and screamed. I hopped off the counter fuming and turned around sharply to see Fred leaning in the door frame. "Get a room" he joked.

"Ahh Frederick what do we owe this untimely pleasure" I teased, I knew he hated that name. The look on his face said it all. "and don't ever sneak up on me that again. Ever" I said slowly and prodding him with the nearest kitchen utensil I could find which happened to be a wooden spoon. George just grinned laughing at us. "play nice you two",

"I will only I he promises never to do that to me again" I announced as I wondered over to put the kettle on. Again.

"What like my girlfriend has now had to promise that she will never kiss another guy". Crap she told him. She wasn't meant to tell him, I thought we all agreed on that. I turned around slowly about to defend what she did "it was an accident Fred"

"I know she said that as well" he hung his head upset. "but I don't know what to do"

"you have to trust her Fred, she came back for you and it took all of her willpower" I reassured him as the kettle clicked, so I pored out three cups of tea and ushered them through into the living room and made them both sit down. Man I forgot how identical identical twins actually were sometimes. "ok what's up. Other than the obvious"

"well…" Fred blushed and produced a tiny velvet box from his coat pocket which he flipped open to reveal a sparkling canary yellow stone amongst other tiny diamonds. It was beautiful. I may have squealed but I definitely launched myself at him giving him a huge, huge hug. "please ask her" I begged. He untangled himself from my enthusiastic hug and started to pace up and down the room "Frederick sit down. Pace any faster and your dear brother won't be able to see you anymore"

"yeah please sit down you halfwit" George teased. "it is easier if I can see you"

Fred sat down again, fiddling with his fingers unable to sit still he was confused, playing tug of war with his emotions, love and resentment. George then jumped to his feet sensing this to, they could read each other like books, "you want to take that slut back" he shouted

"I don't know, that's why I'm here"

"but she kissed another guy"

"I KNOW"

"AND YOU STILL WANT TO MARRY HER? "

"I LOVE HER" Fred cried "I love her" he collapsed sobbing.

"but she's a slag, an unfaithful bitch" George accused. I'd had enough,

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU "I snapped. "your forgetting that she's my best friend, your acting like children" that shut them both up so I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me so that it shook the walls. I ran up to my room and sat on my bed grabbing the first book off my shelves. I was the first book that I ever bought for Hogwarts 'A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot'. That seemed such a long time ago, the excitement of Diagon Alley and getting my Ivy and Unicorn hair wand with it's rare gemstone set into the base. An Aquamarine. Which I was holding performing mindless spells until George came to find me. He slid onto the bed next to me as I suspended my washing bin in mid air. He took hold of my hand and lowered the bin to the floor whilst wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry" he murmured. I turned my body round and snuggled against his chest "it's ok, we were all caught up in the heat of the moment, I love you"

"I love you too" he replied, kissing the top of my head. "anyway we'd better get back to my brooding brother"

"he feeling any better yet? "

"no he's still confused. He looks like death, I know you've already been out today but could you take him it would do him some good"

"of course I will" I told him, before giving him a quick kiss. "you won't even know I've gone" I grinned and went to find Fred who was still sitting on the sofa. "Right Frederick, we're going out". He looked up at me.

"going where? "

"to get us some blood".

We both climbed into the Beatle in silence "you should ask her"

"you think so"

"I know so, she loves you and she will say yes"

"really"

" yes you idiot, she would do anything for you" he smiled. I think things were going to be ok now. "Thanks for this Ivy, it means alot"

"Hey when Ruby and you come in I would help you both however I could. I love George and your family make me feel so welcome and well part of the family" I smiled and looked at him

"I know he loves you too"

"I know"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you really have a future. I mean you being what you are and him being what he is" His words stabbed me in the heart, but he was right

"I. Know" I uttered "I don't know what I can do about it"

"you could make him like us"

"what and break your mum's heart twice, I couldn't do that"

"but could make it appear like there was no other way to save him"

"I don't know Fred. I just don't know. I love him and would do anything for him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him". But that was the only thing standing in my way. The fact that he was human.

Once we had finished our little trip and returned home I couldn't look George or Fred in the eyes. George could tell that something was wrong so he led me into the kitchen,

"what's up"

"nothing" I muttered

"that isn't true" he said sincerely

"no it's not"

"you can tell me anything that you want to you know. Unload"

"Well"

"come on you spill" he pulled me against his chest as tears started to run down my face. "hey, Ives it's ok"

"no it's not, it's never going to be ok"

"why" he enquired

"us"

"us? "

" yes us. Everything with Ruby and Fred has gotten me thinking about our future"

"what about our future, i've got you and you've got me. What's there to worry about"

"Ruby and Fred have got the rest of forever bbbut we don't" I cried, I wanted George, forever.

"is that it, is that all your worried about"

"IS THAT IT, IS THAT IT" I screamed at him before pushing him away and running out of the kitchen "IVY" Fred and George yelled after me.

One in the safety of my room I locked the door and sat down to think. I mean I wasn't lying when I sad Fred and Ruby had forever. The did really have forever, never aging and never getting old. Where as George would grow old and I would watch him, frozen in the same form as when we shared our first kiss. Young. I would love to spend forever with George, I've never felt like this towards anyone I wanted to spend forever with him by my side but none of us could ever hurt Molly and Fred after seeing the look on their faces when they discovered what Fred had become. I could never hurt them like that again. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I hated hurting people. But most of all I hated George seeing me like this, cross, upset and hurt. I didn't want to force him into anhthing that he didn't want to do. I didn't want to make him like me, a blood sucking creature. He deserved better than me. I heard a knock at the door, it had to be Fred. George wouldn't knock.

"Come in" I called.

Fred snuck round the door, "he's really worried about you"

"I know, I can't do this anymore. I don't want to force him to do anything that he doesn't need to do "

"He would do anything for you. You know that right" I nodded.

"I won't let him go that far Fred. He deserves better than me he deserves someone he can grow old with "

"he wouldn't hear of it Ives. He wants you more than you could ever have imagined, he wants forever to but he, he know the sacrifice but he's willing"

"I can't let him do that to himself. Condem himself to this, that fire that burns at the back of our throat and the fact that we have to kill to exist"

"I know Ivy, I know but you need to talk to him and sort things out. Before he does something really stupid"

"Fred what has he said to you"

"Nothing that you need to worry about"

"Frederick Weasley tell me now before I rip your head of"

"Ruby might have something to say about that" he joked.

"Fred when it comes to George I don't really care about anyone else".

"Thank you at last, my work here is done" he walked out leaving me confused. Then it hit me. If I cared about George I would work through this with him no matter what the outcome may be, I would accept his choices as he would accept mine. We were goint to have to comprimise and soon, we needed to make plans and sort things out and make a final decicion. Whatever it ended up being I knew it wasn't going to be easy, we were both as stubborn as each other. We really did need to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one for your reading, I do hope you enjoy! Please comment :D**

Chapter 6

Fred spent the night with us, he couldn't face Ruby just yet but I think he's made the right decision. However it was George and I that needed to talk now. We had a lot to cover. I wondered downstairs in my fluffy blue dressing gown and put the kettle on. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts my hearing didn't even pick up George coming down the stairs until he came through the doorway "morning gorgeous" he said before sliding his arms around my waste and resting his chin on my head, "sleep well? "

"as always" I smiled, looks like yesterdays argument had blown over. For now. I poured the tea out and left it to brew and then turned round to face George. His hair was tousled and sticking up in all directions and he had pillow marks down the side of his face. He was perfect. I pulled myself up onto the counter and I let my fingers trace over the pillow marks and then I cupped his face in my hands stroking my thumbs over his cheek bones before kissing him. The then heard the creek of the upstairs floorboards, opps I'd forgotten about Fred. And before we had time to untangle our fingers from each others hair he appeared "morning lovebirds, I hope I'm as lucky later"

"of course you will be, she loves you"

"are you sure about that" he joked, I elbowed him in the ribs

"idiot" George chuckled.

"Anyway I had better leave you two to whatever you two do during the day" he grinned.

"Goodbye Frederick" I called after him as he left us. George was kissing my ear,

"Now where were we" he crooned softly.

"Humm you might have to remind me" I said running my fingers through his hair and leaning forward brushing my lips against his.

Our tea was stone cold by the time we went to drink it. Our mood had darken we knew what we had to talk about. It was going to be a long day.

I told George that I needed to get dressed, so I went upstairs and opened my wardrobe and stared into it's depths trying to decide what to wear. I finally decided to wear, my flowery summer dress with a lace neckline and my thick chunky grey cardigan which George loved. I also put on the necklace that he gave me, a tiny 'G' so that he would always be with me. I was trying to make this as easy as possible, for the both of us it was a sensitive issue. I platted two small sections of hair and tied them behind my head so that I couldn't hide behind my hair. I needed to face this head on.

I wondered back downstairs taking deep breaths all of the way, I walked into the room all ready to start the conversation but I walked in and just stared. George was sitting on the sofa, sunlight was pouring through the windows and lighting up his ginger hair like a fiery halo. It made his creamy skin appear flawless. He looked like an angel. My angel. Well that threw me off my train of thought. I couldn't believe that he was so prefect and that he has chosen me out of all the girls at school he had chosen me. He looked up from the magazine that he was reading and smiled his perfect smile and opened his arms inviting me over. I wondered across the room and snuggled up against him, my head fitting into his shoulder and started to cry.

"hey honey, you ok"

"your so perfect" I sniffed. He laughed,

"so are you, I guess that means that we're a good match then" I blushed, he laughed

"you really mean that"

"of course, your beautiful and I sometimes wonder how in the world an ugly idiot like me ended up with the prettiest girl in the school". He could be so sweet so I kissed him. Wow things were really going of track. But I needed to get to the point.

I took a deep and it just came out "I know that you feel that you need to change but I won't put you through that" before I burst into tears. "I don't want to put you through the pain"

"I love you and I want to spend my life with you, don't you get that"

"I love you too but you wouldn't understand the pain"

"but you obviously don't understand how much I love you. "

I looked into his eyes, I knew he meant it and that he could be stubborn as a mule when he wanted to and he very rarely changed his mind when he knew what he wanted. He was as determined as hell I gave that to him. I couldn't change him though and that was where I was stubborn. I couldn't bring myself to hurt the boy that I loved, he could have so much more life if he just left me and found someone more human.

"why did you stay with me after I changed, you knew what would happen. You knew that it would come to an end"

"I had faith that things would work out right, look I know that you don't want to change me yet but I have oddly never wanted anything more in my life as much as I want you. We could wait a while, until your ready but if you don't do it I'm sure Fred or Ruby may do it for me"

"NO, I won't let you do that" He smiled he knew that he could change my mind. "I won't let them touch you, I'd kill them if they did and they both know that"

"Ivy, I want you to change me, I want you to do it. We would be bonded together in a far deeper way than anyone else could ever imagine. Like Fred and Ruby. It shows how much I want to commit myself to you"

"I'd love that more than anything in the world G I'd love to share a bond like that. I'd like it more than anything but I'm not sure I could. Not yet. I like you human. I like your rapid breaths and loud heart beat and heavy footsteps. I know it's you"

"I might be a clumsy vampire freak and that might not go away. There's no way of knowing unless we try"

"but there would be no going back and aren't we all freaks anyway, I mean come on a vampire wizard – now that makes me a big freak"

"but you're my freak and I love you"

I let him pull me in tighter and kiss my head as I cried again but at least I knew where I stood. This was going to happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Are you sure Georgie, is this what you want"

"yes I'm sure, I love you Ivy Fitzgerald"

"good because I love you too"

"I'm glad, this would be awkward otherwise"

"If I'm going to do it, I won't do it yet. We do this on my terms"

"Of course when ever you're ready, thank you. I know how hard this must be for you" I nodded it was hard but, there was a little part of me that was overjoyed, I was going to have my George forever and ever. What a lucky girl I was. I would be able to see him in the perfect form that he was in now forever, no grey hair or wrinkles just his beautiful ginger hair and toned Quidditch body. Mine forever. So I just held onto him and hugged him tightly leaning against his toned chest and listened to the heartbeat that I could pick out halfway across the school and forced a smile "so your going to be mine forever"

"forever" he agreed, my smile clearly made him feel a little less guilty, but he obviously felt bad about what he had just done. I hated to see himself beat himself up so I kissed him. I wanted to make all of his guilt go away so I kissed him passionately, he couldn't help but to respond. Sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. "I hate seeing you hate yourself" I murmured between kisses.

"I don't hate my self, I just feel bad that I got what I wanted"

"don't I'll get used to it, I mean what could be better that having you to myself forever"

"I'm not sure, the fact that I get you forever to".

"your forgiven for being so manipulating"

"manipulating am I".

"Humm a little but I suppose you wont be changing your mind anytime soon so I'll just have to get used to it"

"I'm afraid so. But it's for the both of us and well…" I cut him off with another kiss, he was right he was giving himself to me in everyway he possibly could and I couldn't have ever believed that anyone could be so selfless or kind and loving for someone else they loved. There was no going back on what he wanted to do. It wasn't like marriage where you could just get a divorce. You were in it for the long haul and If you told me about a year ago that I would fall crazily in love and that the boy I fell in love with would be willing to do anything for me Ruby and I would have laughed at you and walked off and maybe given you a tail for the afternoon. Not in a million years would I have believed you. But sitting here with George after what the past year had thrown at us I would believe anything you would say.

And then just to ruin the moment my phone rang. It was Alice, opps she must have been watching me. "hey you"

"Are you sure Ivy"

"yes I'm sure Alice, it's what he wants" I mouthed sorry at George and walked out and sat on the bottom of the stairs. "thank you for that the vision is far clearer now,. Wow" she muttered. "If I didn't have Jasper I would be one green eyed monster" she laughed. "you are going to be one very happy girly Ivy" I grinned, this was making me feel better. "really, you think it was the right choice" I queried.

"Ohh yes I don't think I have ever seen anyone with a grin as big as yours, he is one hot ginger"

"I'll tell him you said that" I laughed, "and thank you Alice, you've made me feel better"

"I know your voice sounds happy now"

"anyway I have one impatient ginger that I had better get back to" I told her grinning.

"I'll call again soon, it won't be long until I see you again"

"It won't? I didn't think you were coming back to school"

"not at school, another…event"

"Ok I take your word for it, my ginger is waiting, bye" I hung up and walked back into the room. "Now where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7

We decided that we had better return to The Burrow before Molly got all anxious and had to come and find us. She found it hard to let George out of her sight after everything that had happened. I couldn't believe what I had agreed to do to George but I love him and it's what he wants and Alice confirmed that it would all be ok, but why did I decide that I could hurt Molly. Again. I was going to have to get used to the idea and there was no going back now. A promise is a promise.

When we arrived at the Burrow Molly came bustling out. "what do you two look like , get inside and sort yourselves out go, go. Fred and Ruby are coming over, at least try and look presentable." She shooed us inside like a mother hen. We complied grinning at each other. The news was obviously good. "Ginny, GINNY WEASLEY GET DOWN HERE NOW"

"what" Ginny's head appeared around the corner grinning sheepishly,

"find Ivy a hairbrush, she looks as if she's been dragged through a hedge backwards". I looked over at George who was biting his lip trying not to laugh. I glared at him as Ginny dragged me up the stairs and into the spare room where I had been staying and made me sit on the floor. As she pulled up a chair and started sorting out my hair "I don't even want to know what you've been doing with my brother, your hairs a mess"

"don't ask then cleaver clogs" I teased, so she pulled my hair "ouch" I moaned as George walked in.

"GET OUT" Ginny yelled, "you already turned her hair into a birds nest" she added before throwing the hairbrush at him. Luckily he managed to duck out the way, I didn't really want a boyfriend with a broken nose. After what seemed an age of hair pulling Ginny had managed to create a more respectable looking yet messy bun which was really rather good. "Thank you Ginny, it's fantastic, you must teach me how"

"really you like it"

"of course I do"

"good" she replied beaming.

"now can we let George in now. Please". She glared at me momentarily before jumping up and opening the door which George had been leaning against so he fell into the room. We were rolling around the floor laughing.

About five minutes later Molly had to come up to see what all the fuss was about. "what the hell is going on now".

We all just looked at her expression which cracked us up even more gasping for breath, "We're…fine…nothing…to…worry…about" we all chorused, grinning.

"ok then if you must insist" Molly replied raising an eyebrow and walking out. Ginny got up and followed "I'd better see if she needs any help. George if you dare mess up he hair I will kill you". She glared at him again before walking out and closing the door. I wondered over to George and playfully hit him on the arm.

"That's for not warning me about my appearance"

"but you look so cute like that". He pouted emphasising his point.

"You can mess it up later but for now your mother wants me to be presentable"

"now that I do like the sound of" he teased before kissing me.

"Good because I can hear the car, they'll be here in about…", I listened, " 5 minutes"

"just enough time to kiss you again then" he said pulling me closer.

"Just enough".

Before we knew it there was a shout from downstairs "Mum, Dad, Other people!"

"come on you let's go congratulate the happy couple" George said taking my hand and leading me towards he stairs.

"I've got some news, can you all come downstairs?". Fred shouted up the stairwell. We were the first downstairs, George leading me down holding my hand and dragging me behind him. We were followed in by Ron, then Ginny, and then Molly and Arthur from various other parts of the house. We all stood around the kitchen, me and George glancing at each other waiting for the news. Grinning like Cheshire cats. "We're engaged." Fred announced slowly, his eyes kept flicking over to his parents to judge their reaction. Molly had gone a curious shade of purple and looked like she was about to keel over. Arthur was just breathing heavily, the shock had taken over, Ruby was the last person in the world he wanted to welcome into his family at this point in time. Ginny and I looked at each other, squealed and then ran over to Ruby.

I gave Ruby the biggest hug and whispered "congratulations" in her ear as Ginny stared at the ring in awe transfixed by the sparkling stones. I overheard Ron whispering in hush tones to George "Do you reckon she's pregnant and this is a cover up?"

"Probably" I heard George chuckle. Fred wondered over to join them and they started to talk. George just scowled at Fred who then reassured him that he was doing the right thing. George seemed to accept this coming from Fred who was glowing with pride.

Ruby sighed and I snapped my fingers in front of her face to pull her out of her little world of Ruby. "Hey, how'd he do it?"

"I dunno, just a Ruby, marry me?" My jaw hit the floor, was that it, after all the fuss yesterday and that was it. "No huge adorable speech about how much he loves you? No flowers?" I gasped, man he has a lot to learn. Ruby shook her head. "But I did faint" she laughed. Man they were hopeless.

"One sec" I told her before striding over to Fred and slapping him around the back of the head (Gibbs style[NCIS]) fuming. He rubbed the back of his head and turned round to face me. I exploded "What were you thinking? You didn't say anything about how much you love her, how much she means to you, just Ruby, marry me? Fred you're such an idiot." I added "after everything that happened yesterday you couldn't be even the slightest bit more romantic" just loud enough for only him to hear.

"I think marry me said it all." Fred replied grinning. Ready to wind me up.

"Really, you did, did you? Well I would have said no if I had been proposed to like that, put some thought into it. If you really want to spend the rest of your life with this woman you could at least think up something nice to say." I could keep going for hours but I had to rein it in. Calm down Ivy.

"She still fainted, I think that counts as special enough, if it was good enough to knock her out."

"It was the shock idiot," I snarled at him. He was still grinning at me, he was enjoying this. Oh how I would get him back somehow.

Ruby slipped between us whispering "chill you two" and then loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Ivy, either way we're engaged" and then turning towards Fred, "and darling, I love how you did it.". Fred stuck his tongue out at me so I resorted to the same childish behaviour and stuck my tongue out at him. It was war.

"Oi, don't, " Ruby pointed at both of us. I just grinned. This was fun. She then lent up and whispered something in Fred's ear and his face twitched and then remained perfectly still.

"Ivy, I apologise for not being romantic enough for you, but I would like to inform you that I am in fact marrying Ruby and not you, so if it was fine by her it's fine by me." Ruby laughed and it sounded like wind chimes.

"Anyway, we have work to do. So I'll see you all soon, bye!" She then grabbed Fred's hand and dragged him out the door

"GOODBYE FREDERICK". I yelled after them.

George put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and whispered "whoa easy tiger" in my ear. "calm down, you know how much he enjoys winding you up"

"I know" I sulked. "I'm going upstairs I'm not sure I can face Ron mocking me either" I said grabbing Georges hand, "coming?".

"Humm why not" he replied following me upstairs, "can I mess your hair up yet" he grinned at me.

"I think I might let you".

"good"

"look I'm sorry, but I just couldn't believe that he was so unromantic after all of the fuss he made"

"I know but at least i know what high standard you have, it's alot to live up to. Butlet's forget that because all that matters at this moment is how long it will take for me too mess up your hair and how much I love you"

"I don't think it will take long" I murmered beore standing on tiptoe halfway up the creeking stairs and kissing him. Ginny's head appeared around one of the doors along the landing "god get a room you two"

"nah don't think we will, it's far more enjoyable annoying my baby sister" he teased before kissing me again,

"gross" muttered Ginny before slamming her door to make her point. And to make ours we just stayed on the stairs kissing and grinning like the cat's that got the cream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Review, I would be grateful :)**

Chapter 8

I was sitting at the kitchen table quill in hand writing a letter to my parents to tell then of Ruby and Fred's engagement when Ron skidded into the kitchen breathless and gasping for air. "Please get that wretched owl of yours to stop following me"

"I think that means he likes you"

"I don't care I turn around and he's there" I laughed as Morgana flew through the door and Ron screamed like a girl. "IVY". I wondered over to my Northern Saw Whet Owl and picked her up stroking her feathers. "Has Ron been nasty to you" I crooned "or has he been feeding you titbits". I glared at Ron, and he went bright red and fled up the stairs. Well now I knew why she was getting fat. She needed a nice long fly. Perfect. I finished my letter as she strutted up and down the kitchen table impatiently. I handed her my finished letter, tucking it in her beak "now take this to my parents please Morgana". She did a little bow of sorts and flew out of the open door.

"is it safe yet" Ron called from upstairs,

"The coast is clear she's gone"

"Thank God for that" he said wondering back in still a bit red

"Please stop feeding my owl she's getting very fat"

"but…but"

"just stop it Ron or I'll get Hermione to set Crookshanks on you"

"OK, OK I'll stop just as long as that stupid cat doesn't come anywhere near me"

"Good I'm glad that's clear, just remember…" I pointed my finger at Ron.

"Not interrupting am I" joked George as he wondered in broom in hand.

"No Ron was just leaving" I glared at Ron, "weren't you Ron". He then retorted to the same childish attitude that I had yesterday and stuck his tongue out and skulking back upstairs. "what was all that about" he inquired.

"Morgana" I grinned "I'm assuming that you had something to do with that"

"well I might have put a few pieces of Ron's old clothes in the bottom of her cage, and dropped few hints about feeding" he grinned

"that was mean"

"poor Ron" he joked,

"poor Morgana!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"you coming for a fly? "

"yeah why not" I smiled, got up and hunted around the cupboard for my broom and produced it with a flourish.

"Be right back" I dashed up the stairs to get my jumper and was back before he had time to protest. "ready? "

"when it comes to spending time with you, always". I loved my boyfriend.

"good" I smiled before kissing him.

We took off and raced each other around the Weasley's land a few times before we decided that we needed a more difficult challenge, to see how long it would take to get to London and back. We lined up, the front of our brooms parallel to the entrance to their drive, pulled our goggles down. "Ready…Set…GO" George shouted. We were off. It was relatively easy to start with, flying over the countryside but as we got closer to the centre of London there were more and more buildings. Luckily for me I had lightening quick reflexes so I found it easy to dive under London Bridge and dodge round Canary Warf and The Gurkin The fun bit really started when we flew over Heathrow and circled round City Airport. Nipping round light aircraft and riding the jet streams of the Jumbo Jets. And dancing round helicopters. Then it was the home straight.

I arrived back at the burrow minutes before George so I sat on the roof of The burrow waiting for him to return. When he finally did he had leaves stuck in his hair and he was hanging upside down. He crashed onto the room and a few tiles came lose. Opps.

"What happened to you" I gasped,

"helicopter over Hyde Park" He groaned. "think I dislocated my shoulder"

"let me help, you poor thing" I said sliding down the room a couple of inches till I was level with him. "this is going to hurt" I warned him before grabbing his right arm with my left hand from behind and just pulled. "AHHHH" he screamed.

"I'm sorry honey" I said sadly but it's all better now. I kissed the back of the head and hugged him. "Can you help me get down though"

"of course I can" I said kissing him again. But we might have to get you a new broom. We both peered over the edge of the house to see his broom lying on the floor in two pieces. "I think Wingardium Leviosa may be in order" I grinned. He just stared at me unimpressed and I drew my wand from my pocket. "Wingardium Leviosa " I flicked my wrist and George was hovering above the roof. "you ok"

"umm at the moment"

"just don't look down" I warned

"why? "

"don't worry" I lied, I'd forgotten about the large pile of rusty farming equipment and splintered wood. Luckily for me he'd forgotten to. For the moment. I gently placed him on the ground away from the metal and wood. Thankfully he didn't notice. I jumped down after him with my broom in my hand.

"you ok" I asked kindly.

"I'll live"

"I like the sound of that" I grinned helping him to his feet and led him inside. "MOLLY"I called out dragging George through the door. She came bumbling in,

"good gracious George what have you been doing, come, come sit down you silly boy"

"stupid roof"

"THE ROOF" Molly exclaimed,

"fell…off…broom" he complained, his phone then rang in his pocket and he answered it, "What" he groaned before holding the slightly crushed phone out to me "'s for you"

"Hello" I chirped

"Ives we've got 15 days to plan a wedding, my idiot fiancée booked a church for the 4th" she moaned. Good God, who did he think we were, superman?

"Pass me over" I demanded. This was not happening.

"Don't worry I've already given him that lecture" she informed me happily

"good"

"I'm on my way over, I'll be an hour tops"

"see you then" She hung up and I turned round to face Molly and George. "The wedding is in 15 days"

"WHAT" Molly screamed, "15 DAYS, THEY EXPECT A CAKE IN 15 DAYS" she gasped for air. "Ivy pass me that phone, I need a word with my son". I did as I was asked, there was no knowing what Molly would do in this mood. "Fred. Fred don't you dare hang up on me" she ordered, "15 day's are you crazy, I hope you still want that cake young man" she paused to let him defend himself. "We'll see about that Frederick" grinned. Frederick. She really was annoyed.

I walked over to George "want to escape", he grinned,

"lets get out of here"

We made a dash for the door, managing to escape Molly's rant. I practically had to carry George. We made it to the shade of the meadow, bent double with laughter. "That brother of mine must be stupid or something. Poor mum"

"yes" I grinned lying on the floor by this point. George lay down next to me and we just lay next to each other until I heard the screech of tires a few roads away. I wonder how many speed limits Ruby just broke. It had barely been 20 minutes. I rolled over to look at George, kissing him on the forehead. "Ruby's here I've got to go"

"ok, love you"

"love you too "I called back as I ran back to the house. I stood there hands on hips tapping my foot. I knew she was driving fast but I was still impatient. The Porsche came skidding around the corner and sliding to a stop. I yanked open the door as soon as the car came to a stop next to me. "Lets go, what do we need to get".

"Invites, flowers, shoes…"

"DRESS" I shouted. Grinning.

"Of course how could I forget the dress? " she said sarcastically.

"where do you want to go first" I asked, she looked at me and grinned,

"I think dress shop"

We pulled up outside the shop and all of the staff we're staring at the Porsche through the window and quickly resumed their places as we strutted in. Heels clacking on the floor. Every one suddenly clustered around us fascinated by the two beautiful blond haired women that had just come in. It was weird to suddenly realised how other people perceived us. I was so used to being around people who just thought I was, well me, not a beautiful stranger with cheekbones to die for.

Anyway we were rummaging through the dresses on the rack (Ruby was determined not to wear white so there was a limited choice) and she pulled out a green strapless, knee length chiffon gown. "perfect" she squealed, rushing to try it on. Now I knew her colour scheme I picked out a bridesmaid dress for myself. We'd made a pact years ago that when we got married we would be each others bridesmaid. I went into the other changing room and tried it on. It had a turquoise hue and was fitted till just below my waist and then flared out slightly. The bodice was made of fabric that twisted round my body. It was also perfect. We both emerged from the dressing room at the same time and gasped before we hugged each other. "you have to buy it Rubes, it's perfect…, wow" I stammered. It really was perfect.

"you have to get that one, you look fantastic" we both grinned like Cheshire cat's.

We paid for the dresses and then went to the florists to stare at rows of flowers. We were overwhelmed by the choice so we decided to come back another time to place an order, there was only so much wedding planning you could do in one day! We needed coffee to engadge our brains as we looked at flowers. A lot of coffee needed to be drunk if this wedding was going to happen!


	9. Chapter 9

**Review review review :)**

Chapter 9

**15 Days later**

It was the big day. Ruby and Fred were getting hitched and the atmosphere was frantic. I walked down into the kitchen and everything was everywhere. Molly was shouting demands at everyone, there were flowers, a cake and a lot of food spread out across the kitchen table. I walked over to Ginny and grabbed her arm before dragging her out of the door "SEE YOU LATER" I called behind me

"WAIT" Molly screamed, "THE BOUQUET". Opps that was kind of important. I dashed back to grab them before joining Ginny at the car. "you ready" she grinned "As I'll ever be" she groaned

"why the long face"

"I just hope it goes smoothly , after all the drama of the year. I… I… I… just want them to be happy"

"I do to Gin, we all do and we are going to make Ruby the best looking bride that there ever was. Ok" I took one hand off the wheel and took her hand in mine.

"Promise" she whispered,

"I promise" I told her as we drove through the centre of town. I quickly pulled up in front of the bakery which sold the best Pain au Chocolats for miles around. I went in and grabbed three. I dove back into the car and we got on our way .

We pulled up outside Ruby's house (she was finally allowed to tell me now that Demitri was dead, on Alice's orders) and we let our selves in, "RUBY, FRED" I called out and Fred appeared around the door. "your going to have to drag her out of bed" he chuckled. I held up the Pain au Chocolats and he grinned and left, jumping in the car. I rushed in, RUBY, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, GET UP NOW!" I shouted at her. Before tugging at the bottom of the bed covers

"I'm tired, Fred made sure of that last night." Ruby teased. Gross.

"EEEW! Thats my brother in law!" I retaliated.

"Yeah and my husband to be, I'm entitled. And anyway, go away I need to get clothes on." I left the room and stood outside her door tapping my foot. We had to get a lot of work done if she wanted to look presentable. "First I'm attacking that birds nest you call hair" I called back impatiently,

"I'm decent" she called. Ginny and I entered the room and pushed her down onto the stall in front of her dressing table, picking up hair brushes and dragging them through her hair. Man I was going to kill Fred. "I can't believe your getting married Rubes"

"I know me neither, I forget sometimes and I'm shocked to see the ring" she giggled before complaining "ouch, do you have to pull my hair like that"

"if you actually want to look presentable and not like you have a birds nest on your head, then yes, blame your dear husband to be" I joked, she just sulked as we some how manipulated her hair into a neat up do through which I wove various pieces of green ribbon. It took two hours. Damn you Fred.

Once we had finished we spun Ruby around so that she could look in the mirror, she gasped and tears began to form at the corners of her eyes and a smile spread across her face "it's perfect" she whispered.

"thank god" Ginny whispered to, thankful that that part was over. I just laughed. We then simply added a grey green eye shadow and left her makeup at that, she didn't need anything else, one of the perks of being immortal. Once we had done that we left her to put her dress on picking ours up and putting them on in the bathroom and spare room. I managed to slip my wand into the bodice part of my dress as it was boned to emphasise my figure so it wouldn't stand out.. You can never be too prepared. I emerged from the spare room to do the finishing touches to Ginny's hair before Ruby called us back, "IVES".

"We wanted to give you this" I handed a little box to Ruby as we walked in. She open it and smiled "thank you guy's you didn't have to"

"umm yes we did" Ginny said, "who else was going to get you one? "

"Weasley has a point" I laughed, "put it on then". Ruby slipped the blue garter under her dress. She dashed to the side board and back slipping her wand into it too fast for Ginny to notice but I caught her eye and we both understood. "Ohh one last thing" I remembered dashing to her jewellery bow retrieving her grandmothers pendant. "some thing old"

"check" Ruby replied happily as she pointed to the necklace,

"Something new"

"check" she said spinning around in her new dress,

"something borrowed and something blue"

"check" she grinned. Before biting her lip nervously.

"it's going to be alright Rubes".

"You sure?".

"Perfectly" I reassured her before leading her towards the sofa, "just sit down and relax". I then heard a car pull up idling on the curb. I looked at the clock. That was strange, Harry wasn't meant to come for ages. I went to the door and screamed slammed it, "Ruby don't you dare move" I said turning around to look at her as she was about to stand up. I opened the door a crack "Fred, go away" I told him through clenched teeth, "I forgot my tie" he complained, I threw him my evil unimpressed go way look, "And I want to see my fiancée". I heard Ruby ask Ginny for a dressing gown. Was she mad? "Freddie you know it's bad luck" Ruby said as she came over to greet him. "I don't care, we don't need luck. Come here gorgeous." He teased. That was my queue to leave.

I wondered into the kitchen trying to ignore what they were saying to each other. Ginny was in there eating her pain au chocolat that we had picked up earlier "why is he her? " she asked,

"forgot his tie" I answered reaching into the cupboard for a mug and the pack of hot chocolate.

"yeh right I bet he did that on purpose so that he could come and see Ruby"

"your probably right" I sighed before I heard them moving in the direction of their room, "RUBY MORDEN LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE, YOU'LL RUIN YOUR MAKEUP AND FRED GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER HAIR I SPENT 2 HOURS ON THAT! I yelled across the flat.

"Sorry Mum" she called back, I laughed as I went find them. Just as I was about to go in Fred flew out of the door "see you later, you'd better make sure she's there" he whispered,

"don't you worry Fred, don't you worry" I told him before he dashed off. I walked in to see Ruby sitting on the floor, grinning to herself. I took one look at her "Ruby, get up, I know you miss him and you want to be with him but c'mon girl, get a grip."

"I can't, ok, I'm really light headed and dizzy and I just need to sit here." She gasped breathing heavily. Mild panic attack. "Can we go to the church now?"

"Sorry Rubes, not yet, besides even I don't even know what church it's at" I said tapping the side of my nose. I did know but we all wanted it to be a big surprise.

The next three hours were the longest hours of my life, Ruby would not sit still. She pace up and down the flat muttering to herself and just generally working herself up about the whole thing. Making a mountain out of a mole hill. Finally a car pulled up outside and Harry jumped out, waving up at the window which I had been staring out of. "Rubes, it's show time" I called. Ginny and Ruby appeared and we carefully blindfolded Ruby before leading her out to her car. She couldn't know where we were going until we actually got there.

During the drive I had to keep pulling Ruby's hands away from her hair. "Are we nearly there yet" she asked, she was as impatient as George.

"Not quite yet, nearly" I replied every time so she couldn't judge the distance. Finally after the fifth time of Ruby asking we pulled into the church car park. The church where her mum was buried. Her mum would be at her wedding

We removed her blindfold and handed her the bouquet which Lupin had brought over from The Burrow for us. We had finally decided on white Lilies, a few white roses and greenery like fern leaves and Ivy. As soon as she had stepped out of the car it hit her, a tear rolled down her cheek and before any of us had time to stop her she dashed over to her mum's grave.

Lupin came to stand by me, "you think that this was a good idea?" he enquired.

"yeh she always said that she wanted to have her mum at her wedding in some form or another so here we are" I said sweeping my arms around.

"My sister would have loved to be here". I stared at him.

"your what" I snapped. His eyes opened until they were huge,

"did I say that out loud" he choked.

"Ohh yes you did". But before we had time to finish our conversation Ruby was back, "Ruby you look extraordinary" Lupin sighed, beating himself up over what he just told me. Ruby smiled and looked at me "I went to see my mum" she whispered softly. I nodded in understanding before brushing the dirt of the hem of her dress.

"You ready" I asked, lets get this show on the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ruby looked at me and nodded "yes" she grinned, taking Lupin's arm and walking into the church through the huge wooden doors with Ginny and I following exactly three paces behind. I could see Fred standing at the end of the isle with the biggest grin that I have possibly ever seen. I could tell that Ruby had exactly the same look on her face. I could see my Georgie standing next to him looking beautiful in his suit, he made me feel weak at the knees, I really should get used to that feeling We reached the end and Lupin place Ruby's hands in Fred's before squeezing her shoulder as we took our seats in the front row. The vicar then started to talk.

Their vows were amazing and touching, there were so many feelings behind them "I Ruby Morden, take you Fred Weasley to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. " She spoke them perfectly her smooth voice making the words flow so easily. Fred's were as equally impressive. As they started to take their final vows it turned out that George had forgotten to give his brother the rings so suddenly had to jump up as Fred started to pat his pockets frantically. Once that commotion was over they continued,

"With this ring, I thee wed." Fred beamed,

"With this ring, I thee…" she stopped short and slowly turned around, muscles tensed as steady foot steps echoed off the flagstone floor. A man was walking down the isle, he was tall and lean with sandy coloured hair, dazzling blue eyes (almost the same colour as mine, and mine were to attract prey technically) that were rimmed red and bulging muscles. He had a hard determined look on his face that looked familiar. He was one scary man. "You though you could get away with getting married behind my back did you, you dirty little slag!" he boomed.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Fred shouted, irritated as he moved round Ruby to protect her. "Fred, meet Dean. Dean Morden" Ruby announced in a whisper. It. Was. Her. Dad. That's why he looked familiar. Before anyone could say anything he had batted Fred out the way, who now had a large red welt on the side of his face on the war path towards his daughter.

The entire church gasped and was spurred into action, wands appearing from clutch bags and socks. Or in my case my dress, knew it would come in handy. Dean was advancing on Ruby, backing her towards the corner, undoing his belt. I had seen the scars and had never questioned them but now the truth hit me, it was him. How dare he do that to Ruby. I was furious now . Ruby no longer had anywhere to go so she turned away from him as he lashed out and the belt struck her back. She managed to quickly turn her blood red (Halflings like us have black blood) before hitting the ground. It was like watching a slow motion film that I was helpless to stop. I felt guilty.

As Dean tried to lift Ruby up by grabbing her hair "CRUCIO" came from four people around the room, Arthur, Fred, George and Lupin. Ouch. The spells all hit Dean at the same time and he collapsed to the floor, releasing his grip on Ruby as he did so, convulsing violently .

We all jolted into action, Molly located the Vicar who was covering behind the alter and wiped his memory and the rest of us ran towards Ruby. I knew that she would be ok, she was one tough cookie. I wondered over to Dean who was now groaning and picked him up and carried him effortlessly out side before setting him on his feet. "you bastard" I snarled

"who the hell are you"

"your worst nightmare"

"what ever sweetheart, your too pretty. How about getting a drink and having some fun with Dean" He made a grab for my wrist. I punched him in the face.

"I have a boyfriend"

"That doesn't stop a lot of people" he grinned. I punched him again and again. I knew I should stop. A hand was suddenly in my shoulder, restraining my arms pulling me away "Ivy, that's enough". It was Lupin I tried to struggle against him "he hurt Ruby"

"I know, I know. It's ok Ivy" I collapsed into his arms sobbing as he gently patted my head. "how…how" I stammered,

"some people just choose evil, that's the way the world works. Look at You-Know-Who" I nodded, straightening up as two of the Cullen's came out and carried Dean off. "we'd better get back inside" I sniffed "don't tell Ruby about what I just did, I'd rather she didn't know"

"of course, of course" he replied kindly. I forced a smile at him and made headway towards the church. I slipped in just in time to hear Ruby say "With this ring, I thee wed". I saw her slip a ring onto Fred's finger before kissing him, smiling through the pain before signing all of the necessary paperwork and then slipping out hand in hand. I would talk to her later. I was worried, we really needed to talk.

I found George who was talking to his parents at the front of the church. He took one look at me and excused himself and led me outside. I buried my makeup stained face into his chest. Sobbing. "I hate myself" I mumbled into his chest

"hey don't say that" he replied stroking my cheek.

"but I do"

"why? " he inquired

"I hit Dean and then I couldn't stop, I just kept punching him and punching him and Lupin had to pull me off him" I whispered guiltily. Hanging my head in shame.

"that doesn't make you a bad person Ives, you were sticking up for your best friend, I'm sure she would have done the same for you"

"you think" I sniffed

"I know, look at me Ivy" so I did " don't beat yourself up, you were brave and stood up for your friend". Not that I heard much of that I was lost in his gaze

**Nearly done, next chapter will be good. I promise !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we are, at the end again but have no fear there will be another sequal, well as Andraste likes to put it a triqual :D**

Chapter 11

We returned to The Burrow that night and I just couldn't sleep, I snuck out of my window, dropping effortlessly to the ground I just kept replaying the scene in my mind. Standing over Dean and the overwhelming feeling that I didn't want to stop. I jumped up into a tree in the orchard and just sat there through the night. Morning came and George walked into the Orchard calling my name, "IVY, IVY, I know you're here"

"UP HERE" I called down

"that's really not helpful"

"that was my intention" I joked before jumping down and landing on his back,

"Jesus Ivy, don't do that to me" he laughed despite breathing in deep breaths,

"I'm sorry" I kissed his ear.

"Your forgiven". I dropped to the ground, and kissed him properly. He hugged me.

"we're going to see Ruby and Fred, all of us. Including you" I stared at him.

"I can't face her yet" I pulled away.

"Ivy please you have to come" he pleaded, still holding my hand he pulled me towards him holding me tight against his chest,

"George, let go of me" I struggled.

"It's ok Ivy" I just gave up and collapsed against him sobbing.

"I can't see her" I cried. "I can't"

"Yes you can, look, you've done nothing wrong. Your going to have to face her sometime"

"I guess"

"that's my girl" he said proudly before cupping my face in his hands and kissing me again. We meandered slowly back to The Burrow where everyone was trying to cram themselves into various cars, it was chaos. We grabbed our brooms and shoved in the boot ready for a quick get away if need be. Finally I climbed in the front of the Beatle to drive, with George next to me, Ron, Ginny and Percy in the back.

We pulled up outside Ruby and Fred's and everyone got out the car. Except me. George looked at me sympathetically squeezed my hand before he got out. "come in in a minute? "

"promise" I told him forcing a smile. I needed time to contemplate. Come on Ivy you cam do this. I told myself, It's only Ruby you've been best friends for years, nothing has changed. I finally took a deep breath and climbed out of the car.

I walked up to the door and let myself in without knocking and tried to sneak in but Ruby saw me. "Ruby, Can I talk to you?". Luckily she nodded and followed me into the other room" you never said you were abused" I said hurt ,

"you never asked" she retorted.

"What was I meant to say. Hey Ruby do you have an abusive dad?"

"No, but I didn't want people to know, I don't want people thinking I'm vulnerable. People taking the mick. I am not my dad and I am not defined by him.". I pulled her into a hug and she pushed me roughly away, "Don't pity me! Don't you dare pity me, I have lived through 14 years with my dad, I survived. Can we just drop it" she practically screamed at me. I sighed and nodded, I had only been trying to help her, she was my best friend and it hurt that she felt that she couldn't tell me. We wondered back in and I realised that neither Fred nor George were there. What were those two plotting this time?

I went and sat down in the corner on my own listening to the conversation between Ron and Ruby chuckling silently. "Ronald, dearest, I'm your sister in law, could you please look at my face instead of my chest". Go Ron. Then I heard a gasp, "you're eyes, they're red"

"I feed off of humans. There, you know, now you can go back to shunning me again" she snapped, suddenly everyone came pouring back into the room "People" Ron gulped before everyone started yelling and shouting.

"Why didn't you tell us…"

"Ruby, you didn't need to hide…"

"Don't worry Ruby, we're here for you…"

"Enough! I've had enough, can you all please just go I can't deal with this right now! " Ruby screamed, she had snapped. She sprinted off to their room, slamming the door. Fred heard the commotion and reappeared with George, he went of to comfort his wife and George came over to me "I think we should get out of here" George whispered in my ear, the house was in chaos. Fred and Ruby had appeared again and he glanced at Fred and grinned, Ohh dear what had they done now! Fred whispered something to Ruby so quiet that even I couldn't even hear, Ruby suddenly grabbed Georges collar and whispered something to him. What was she doing? He then smiled, laughed and nodded

We grabbed our brooms on the way out of the door, I knew full well where we were going, our special place. We needed a moment in peace together. The past few day's had been crazy. We flew out to our clearing in the summer sunlight and I was amazed at what I saw when we landed, the clearing had been transformed, there were hundreds of tea lights and candles spread out across the ground, an array of rugs next to the blue green driftwood fire. It was beautiful George took my hand and gently led me to sit next to the fire he then leaned over and did something, I saw the red light of a camera blink, that was odd that meant that it was recording. Pushing that fact from my mind I sat down on the rug next to George, he was biting his lip the way he did when he was nervous. He took a deep breath and turned towards me. "Ivy-Tamona Elsie Fitzgerald, I love you more that I have ever been able to say , I know that the past few months have been chaos and I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I would have liked to and that we haven't been together that long but it's true, you bought me out the other side of recent dark events and I thank you for that and I truly believe that you have made me a better and stronger person and I will love you with every inch of my being. So Ivy Fitzgerald, will you marry me? "

I stared at him, I couldn't believe my ears, did he really just say that? It was perfect everything that I had ever dreamed of him saying, he would be mine forever, bonded in marriage.

"Yes" I answered before throwing myself at him and kissing him passionately before he turned to the camera, "does that meet your approval Ruby? " he joked.

Oh my God he just filmed that, my face must have just said it all, he leaned over and whispered "she made me promise". I hit him playfully in the arm,

"I forgive you" . My phone then rang, I looked at caller I.D it was Ruby, "I'd better get this" I told him just before a voice erupted from my phone "IVY OMG YOUR GETTING MARRIED" she screamed down the phone at me before babbling about plans "we're going to be sisters in law, how cool is that! It's like fate! When should we have the wedding? What are you going to wear? "

"RUBY SHUT UP" I interjected "could we talk later? I would like a minute in peace with my fiancée"

"I'm so sorry Ives but…"I hung up before she could finish her sentence.

"Sorry about that" I muttered to George,

"no worries" he laughed before hugging me and whispering "Mrs. Weasley, I like the sound of that"

"me too" I smiled pulling my fiancée towards me. Wow fiancée I was getting married, it hadn't really sunk in. "How was that for a proposal? " he inquired,

"Perfect" I whispered kissing him,

"That God for that" he grinned angelically "there were high expectations"

"I love you George Weasley" pulled him closer, he was going to be mine. Forever.

"I love you too Ivy Fitzgerald, forever and always"

"Forever and always" I agreed sealing the deal with a kiss.


End file.
